LASTS is a comprehensive PC-based system that facilitates and simplifies recording the results of lipid analyses performed on plasma samples submitted to the Molecular Disease Branch (MDB), NHLBI, Lipid Analysis Laboratory. Identifying information about the samples is entered into databases maintained on a laboratory PC and verified when the sample is acquired. The samples, identified by bar-coded labels, are subdivided for analysis. The system maintains records of the number of samples awaiting each type of analysis, scheduling appropriate test runs when a sufficient number of samples have accumulated. Analyses are performed in microplates manipulated by a robotic sample handling system that includes a microplate colorimeter interfaced to the LASTS system. As each analysis is performed, the results are either captured directly from the analyzer or keyed by the bar-coded label for manual entry. The results to date on each sample are maintained in a database that can be searched by laboratory personnel or the referring physician. Once the validity of the test results have been certified, the sample data are copied to a report dataset that is then transferred to the NIH Central Computer Utility and incorporated into the MDB lipid study databases. Verified data is also maintained locally in a form suitable for access by PC-based database query programs. Statistics about controls and standards are also maintained. The full LASTS system is now in test use in parallel with the manual methods. Early indications are that LASTS permits a 3 to 5 fold increase in sample throughput and a drastic decrease in manual record keeping. The system could be adapted to other service laboratories that have similar facilities and requirements. Complete replacement of the manual methods is expected to take place in the first quarter of FY92.